Poudreuse
by Neviy
Summary: [Newtmas] Leurs doigts entrèrent en contact, électrisant leurs sens. L'air se chargea de tension, les rythmes se bousculèrent et dans un accord tacite, ils laissèrent leurs mains se toucher une seconde de plus. (Sur fond de souvenirs des colonies aux sports d'hiver).


_Mon inspiration étant aussi** instable** que la météo, j'en profite comme on pourrait profiter d'un **apéro** en terrasse au mois de février._

_Ce texte a été commencé il y a des mois, je l'ai repris et terminé plus récemment (aujourd'hui). Il se prête plutôt bien à la période des vacances d'hiver et me rappelle cet univers qui me passionne et me manque terriblement._

_Le **Newtmas** allait de soi. La** légèreté** et **l'humour** aussi._

_**Val**, tu n'as jamais abandonné l'espoir de voir ce texte fini un jour, merci, le voilà, il t'es dédié._

_**Aki**, tu découvres cet OS, mais tu ne découvres plus mon amour pour toi._

_Bonne lecture,_

_Nev_

* * *

\- Passe moi une clope.

Le blond remercia la réactivité de Thomas d'un signe de tête et se reconcentra sur la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux.

Une flopée d'insultes s'éleva dans l'air froid de cette matinée pourtant ensoleillée. Un cri indigné suivit cette enfilade de vilains mots et un rire frais s'éleva au dessus des sapins enneigés. Newt regagna son calme, tira longuement sur sa cigarette et se tourna vers le duo infernal, curieux de savoir comment l'un allait s'en sortir face à l'autre.

\- J'ai toujours pas entendu tes putains d'excuses, Minho ! feula une brune, la mâchoire serrée sous son tour de cou en polaire bleu.

\- Mais j'ai pas à m'excuser, t'as rayé ma planche, t'es folle !

Le blond grimaça, abaissant son masque au verre anti-soleil sur ses yeux yeux sombres. Les derniers mots choisis par l'asiatique n'étaient vraiment pas les bons.

\- Folle ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux que tu sois un putain de regular, hein ? Connard de surfeur qui sait pas prendre un télésiège. Newt est goofy, je te signale, il aurait suffit de le laisser se mettre entre nous deux.

\- Tu sais bien que je ne laisserai jamais personne se mettre entre nous, Teresa.

Minho arborait son sourire angélique et la brune consentit à se calmer, frappant l'arrière du crâne du brun avec sa paire de gants, allant même jusqu'à s'excuser pour la planche presque neuve du charmeur. Newt soupira et rangea son mégot dans son cendrier de poche avant de se pencher en avant, exposant son buste entier aux nombreux mètres de vide sous lui sans même ciller, il avait connu pire. Il fixa son pied gauche à sa planche et repéra rapidement son groupe.

Il appréciait ce rituel qu'ils avaient tous les quatre depuis toutes ces années, ce premier télésiège matinal partagé, les chamailleries habituelles entre Minho et Teresa, le silence appréciable de Thomas, les paysages magnifiques qui lui manquaient à chacune des secondes ou il ne les avait pas sous les yeux. Ce moment de satisfaction intense avant qu'ils rejoignent chacun leur groupe et qu'ils glissent vers leur passion commune.

Le blond soupira d'aise, il était enfin sur les pistes, la neige était tombée cette nuit et c'était son année, celle qu'il attendait depuis trois ans. Il rejoint rapidement les trois surfeurs de son groupe dont faisait partie Sonya, sa petite soeur, qui marchait fièrement sur ses traces de moniteur. Ils avaient tous déjà fixé et le sourire de Newt s'élargit. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, ils s'étaient élancés sur le versant ouest de la montagne, avec pour objectif de descendre quelques rouges avant d'aller chercher le déjeuner pour le groupe entier.

Minho grogna, maudissant ce fameux système de rotation qui lui avait valu d'être en charge des débutants cette année-là et se stabilisa près de ses cinq enfants d'une semaine. Newt avait déjà filé, évidemment, chanceux qu'il était. Il regarda Teresa et Thomas rassembler leurs troupes et s'élancer à leurs tour vers le premier virage de la piste qu'ils avaient choisis ensemble. Tout deux disparaissaient lorsqu'il consentit à s'agenouiller auprès de ce garçon, Cyril, qui peinait à comprendre les subtilités du snowboard. Skieur émérite depuis qu'il était petit, il allait sur ses quinze ans et son esprit rebelle l'avait poussé à s'essayer à une pratique moins conventionnelle, opposée à la volonté de ses parents. Minho leva les yeux en fixant son pied gauche et ajustant son spoiler, il lui donnait deux jours pour retourner au ski. D'ailleurs il le rendrait volontiers à Winston pour pouvoir tenter d'enchaîner plus de deux pistes bleues dans une demi-journée.

Il renfila ses gants noirs et laissa les adolescents progresser difficilement de quelques mètres avant de se mettre en route pour les ramasser approximativement tous les 20 mètres. Cette année, c'était à lui de s'occuper des débutants et il lança un regard douloureux aux bords si parfaits de la piste. Il rassembla son courage et pensa aux deux meilleures années qui l'attendaient.

* * *

Thomas s'adossa au mur, dépliant ses jambes sur la dernière marche sur laquelle il s'était installé. Il était près d'une heure du matin et ses cuisses le faisaient souffrir. Gally n'avait de cesse de lui répéter qu'il ne s'entraînait pas assez hors saison et il commençait à le croire. Il s'était perdu dans ses pensées lors de la surveillance de l'étage des garçons qui lui avait été attribuée ce soir là. Il tritura les cordons de son gilet, pensif.

Cinq ans s'étaient écoulés depuis sa première venue ici, sa première semaine hors du temps et de l'espace, la première fois qu'il avait effleuré d'aussi près la vraie incarnation du bonheur, le mélange d'une multitude de sentiments et la liberté au sens propre. Depuis lors, ses années étaient globalement composées de onze mois et trois semaines d'attente et de cette semaine si unique. Heureusement, la bande de bras-cassés qui composait l'équipe s'était vite liée d'amitié et aucun d'eux n'attendait la belle saison pour se voir et passer des moments ensemble.

Outre leur passion commune de la neige, de ce sport si prenant de la glisse et des paysages enivrants, ils étaient unis par cette ambiance si spécifique, ce rendez-vous familial annuel, leur complicité à toute épreuve et leurs rituels légendaires. Plus que l'équipe, les enfants ou adolescents, eux aussi, revenaient années après années, familiers entre eux et avec leur encadrants, agrandissant la famille par leurs spécificités, leur imagination bien trop débordante, leurs chutes mémorables. Cette année-là serait belle, il le savait. La neige tombait chaque nuit, les journées étaient ensoleillées et il s'en sortait bien avec le groupe intermédiaire. Il subissait assez les plaintes de Minho pour savoir que lorsque leur rotation lui imposerait les débutants, il en baverait. En attendant, il appréciait ses journées sur la neige.

Thomas sourit franchement, il se sentait vraiment bien. Teresa fit enfin son apparition, le visage déformé par l'ennui et l'incompréhension. Elle enfonça un objet long dans le torse du garçon et haussa les épaules.

\- Les filles ont eu l'extraordinaire idée de sortir un paquet de pringles à minuit et demi. Je leur ai promis que la première que j'entendais dormirait dans les toilettes. Sans matelas. Elles se sont endormies.

Thomas étouffa un rire devant son air déterminé et ébouriffa les cheveux de sa meilleure amie. Il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle mettrait ses menaces à exécution sans hésiter. Il récupéra l'objet.

\- T'as pris les pringles ?

\- Pour le cinquième.

Il rit franchement, cette fois et lui emboîta le pas vers le rez-de-chaussée. Là, était déjà attablé le reste de l'équipe, riant un peu trop fort autour de bières bien fraîches et de saucissons et fromages en tous genres. Gally et Harriet semblaient sculpter des visages avec des morceaux de tome et de mie de pain, leurs verres déjà bien entamés. Face à eux, Ava et Janson avaient délaissé l'administration pour se plonger dans une discussion trop philosophique au goût d'Aris, qui regardait attentivement Winston mélanger du rhum, du miel et des épices dans sa tasse Ricard.

Teresa se laissa tomber à côté de Sonya, se servant négligemment une blonde. Elles entamèrent une discussion et la cadette tressa les cheveux de Teresa qui finissait son verre. Elle amorça un mouvement vers une nouvelle bouteille puis se figea.

\- Ils sont ou Min et Newt ?

\- Ils chouchoutent leurs planches, il va tomber 30 centimètres, cette nuit.

Teresa poussa un feulement et couru chercher sa propre planche pour leur amener, tout sourire. Thomas la suivi, amusé.

\- Yo, Tee, Thomas.

Minho,calme et serein, ce soir-là, cigarette aux lèvres, en chaussettes dans le hangar chauffait la cire, pendant que le grand blond nettoyait avec application son chatoyant matériel. Un peu en retrait, dans l'ombre, silencieux, il ne saisit pas le regard traînant d'un brun non moins silencieux que lui.

\- T'en profites pour passer sur la mienne ?

\- J'sais pas, je peux passer sur toi après ?

La brune siffla, donna une claque derrière la tête de l'asiatique et posa sans ménagement sa propre planche sur la table. De l'autre côté, Newt et Thomas se partageaient une clope en discutant par monosyllabes de sujets basiques, tous deux intéressés seulement par entendre la voix de l'autre près de son oreille. Un long moment passa avant que le quatuor ne finisse de préparer son précieux matériel et ne décide de rejoindre la troupe entière pour ce fameux cinquième repas des animateurs en colonie de vacance.

* * *

Gally se frottait le visage si fort que Sonya ne craint un instant qu'il s'en arracherait la peau. La peau peut-être pas, mais les cheveux probablement. Newt passa derrière lui et lui tapota gentiment le dos en avisant son expression faciale. Le skieur se retint de l'écharper. Il avait écopé des débutant et dans sa courte mais intense vie sur les pistes, il n'avait jamais vu ça. A deux reprises, ce matin-là, il avait dû franchir des hors-pistes impraticables pour récupérer des bâtons et alors qu'il n'aspirait qu'à une bière et une heure de repos, Vanessa, 8 ans, était arrivée devant lui sans sa chaussure droite.

Harriet reposa son verre de vin et fronça les sourcils devant la détresse de Gally. Elle se tourna alors vers ses amis moniteurs et les questionna.

\- Les vôtres ont déjà perdus des choses ?

Et tandis que les surfeurs secouait la tête de concert, Winston et Thomas soupiraient en ressassant les mauvais souvenirs. La situation était idéale et l'habituelle querelle repartit de plus belle, Sonya se greffant au groupe du snowboard, tandis qu'Harriet et Aris arbitraient entre deux éclats de rire.

La guerre faisait rage autour de la table et alors que Minho mentionnait l'image du feu d'artifice et des bâtons et skis qui volaient en tous sens lors de la chute d'un skieur, Teresa appuyait le point douloureux de l'infâme rigidité des chaussures de ski. Les points penchaient très majoritairement en faveur des quatres arrogants aux masques miroirs et vestes ultra colorées. Newt tapota sa veste aux motifs gris, blancs et verts acidulés et en sortit un paquet de cigarette, satisfait de leur victoire dans cet infernal débat. De l'autre côté de la table, Thomas l'observa s'allumer une cigarette et eut un éclair de génie.

\- Winston, Gally, mes chers compatriotes, j'ai trouvé de quoi calmer les Rocket Power, entama tranquillement le brun.

Il poursuivit tandis que le silence gagnait miraculeusement la table, sous les encouragements silencieux de ses frères de ski.

\- Voyons donc ce que nos surfeurs d'argent peuvent faire sur un tire-fesse.

Newt s'étouffa avec la fumée de cigarette et fusilla le brun du regard, tout en crachant vivement ses poumons. Teresa hurlait au scandale, Sonya vidait sa bière d'un trait et Minho se pinça l'arrête du nez. Thomas avait frappé fort, au bon endroit. Mais loin de se laisser abattre, la fine équipe de surfeurs rassembla ses effets personnels et s'élança à l'assaut d'un instrument de torture bien familier.

Minho se risqua sur la tige le premier et malgré des débuts horriblement tanguants, instables à en donner le mal de mer, il parvint à rester debout, désespérément accroché à sa barre jusqu'en haut du fil de la terreur. Newt soupira de soulagement, l'honneur était sauf. Il se promit de payer un verre à son meilleur ami dès que l'occasion se présenterait. Une grimace déforma pourtant ses traits à la vue des piètres performances de Teresa et Sonya. Elle revenaient toutes deux vers le groupe, balayant la neige de leurs vestes de mauvaise grâce. Newt lança un regard sombre à Thomas.

\- Tu sais ce que tu risques si ça finit mal ?

\- Tu sais que j'aime tes menaces ?

Le blond ouvrit la bouche, il ne sentait plus le froid alentour. Il n'eût pourtant pas l'occasion de répondre que déjà Winston le hélait.

\- Allez Isaac, à la potence !

Le dénommé leva joyeusement son majeur dans sa direction et avança vers le tire-fesse. Il inspira longuement et s'arma de courage. Le brun ne le quittait pas des yeux. A vrai dire, Thomas ne lâchait jamais vraiment Newt des yeux, il lui décernait toujours un regard, un signe, un geste. Il s'inclinait toujours si légèrement dans sa direction que c'en était à peine palpable. Et ce jour-là, à quelques secondes du défi qu'il lui avait lui-même lancé, il détaillait encore et toujours Newton Isaac. Thomas ne savait même pas vraiment s'il voulait profiter de l'air vainqueur du blond ou si'il préférait le voir mettre ses mystérieuses menaces à exécution au coin d'un couloir.

Quelques mètres plus loin, sur la terrasse du café, Janson trempa les lèvres dans son Irish Coffee en haussant les sourcils.

\- C'est si compliqué que ça de prendre un tire-fesse en snowboard ?

\- Tu dois essayer pour pouvoir les comprendre, mon cher ami. Et j'ajouterai qu'ils doivent tous les quatre bénir le ciel que la station ai finalement décidé de remplacer ses pioches cette année, lui répliqua malicieusement Ava.

* * *

Ils s'étaient tous mentalement préparés à un enchaînement direct et extrêmement intense de situations cocasses, à des événements surréalistes et en trop de points atypiques. Mais même conditionnés, rien n'empêchait plus ce mélange de surprise et d'amusement qui se peignait progressivement sur leurs visages à chaque détour de couloirs.

Ce soir-là, au milieu de la salle à manger, ou presque, c'était un Gally, couché à plat ventre sur une table, clé de douze en main, étudiant consciencieusement le précieux mais défectueux fût de bière affectueusement surnommé la fontaine de jouvence, qui attirait les regards et les courbures labiales. Encore vêtu de son pantalon de ski orange, les cheveux plus en bataille que les neurones de Minho face à une Teresa saignante ou à une entrecôte volcanique, à moins que ce ne fut le contraire, il n'avait manifestement pas pu boire sa bière de retour des pistes et tentait de réparer cet inadmissible manquement.

Mais son succès n'arriva tristement jamais et c'est l'air dépité, le regard désolé qu'il fut poussé vers la douche par une Ava excédée, dix minutes à peine avant l'heure du dîner. Newt, qui revenait comme un fantôme de son énième pause cigarette, tout frais et élégamment vêtu d'un pantalon chino et d'un pull beige, le croisa dans les étages, sourcils haussés.

\- Gally ? Bouge toi, on va manger.

Mais dramatique à l'extrême lorsqu'il s'agissait de breuvage malté, le musculeux jeune homme se contenta de porter le poing à son coeur.

\- Ca m'a coupé l'appétit. Je vais me noyer sous la douche.

Le blond se demandait toujours s'il devait en rire ou en pleurer lorsqu'il pénétra dans le réfectoire déjà bien rempli. Silencieux, il alla naturellement s'asseoir à la table des grandes filles où siégeait déjà un Thomas en plein conciliabule avec Harriet. Peu désireux de s'immiscer dans une conversation déjà bien entamée et dynamique, l'estomac geignant pour être empli, il s'attaqua au service de l'épaisse soupe de légume qui constituait l'entrée du jour.

Et tandis que Newt, faisant fi de sa santé qu'il ruinait déjà à grands renforts de nicotine et autres substances diverses, décidait de saler davantage ses légumes, Thomas, toujours plongé dans un débat psychologico-mythologique sur le degré de méchanceté d'Hadès, tendait distraitement la main vers la salière.

Leurs doigts entrèrent en contact, électrisant leurs sens. L'air se chargea de tension, les rythmes se bousculèrent et dans un accord tacite, ils laissèrent leurs mains se toucher une seconde de plus.

La conversation de Thomas s'était arrêtée, ses arguments mourant sur le bout de ses lèvres subitement souriantes et Harriet en avait profité pour aller manger à son tour. Plus discret mais non moins satisfait, Newt avait abandonné son projet d'ajout de sodium, la soirée étant d'un coup, devenue assez épicée à son goût.

Aucun des deux ne se départit de son sourire jusqu'à la toute fin du repas.

La lutte acharnée entre les adolescentes de leur table pour former de leurs mains un chapeau pointu sur leur tête le plus rapidement possible les amusa au plus haut point et quand Clara, dernière à réagir renversa la moitié du seau de nettoyage de la table sur les genoux de Thomas, Newt s'autorisa un rire dément.

La soirée était belle, la semaine était merveilleuse et la vie pleine de surprises, sauf peut-être pour Gally, qui se vit asséner le coup de grâce, se remémorant l'épisode de la chaussure perdue lors de la fameuse rubrique orale d'Ava, relatant avec beaucoup d'humour les derniers faits et gestes de leur groupe plutôt très dissipé dans la station.

* * *

Sonya s'arma d'un rouge à lèvre foncé et traça, avec application, deux larges traits sur chacune de ses joues. Guerrière dans l'âme, princesse à ses heures perdues, elle était totalement comblée. Elle retroussa correctement les jambes de sa salopette en jean clair et enfila des Doc Martens élimées par le temps et les saisons. Harriet débarqua dans la chambre à cet instant précis, tel un boulet de canon tenant un bandana rouge entre ses doigts foncés.

\- T'es canon, Cendrillon !

La blonde noua le tissu dans ses cheveux et pris exagérément la pose, clignant des yeux pour valoriser son outrageant trait de liner.

\- Et toi t'es en retard, ma chère Jasmine.

Sur une idée fort inspirée de Teresa, la veillée du jour serait un jeu de piste scénarisé. Ensemble, les filles avaient préparé trois équipes, une pour chacune d'elles. Elles avaient ensuite élaboré un code secret pour chaque groupe qui dévoilait le nom d'un objet. Les équipes devraient retrouver l'objet en question dans le chalet puis l'apporter aux animatrices qui leur dévoilerait l'étape finale du jeu.

Si le concept était assez classique, le scénario ne l'était pas le moins du monde. Les filles incarneraient des princesses modernes, à la recherche du lâche prince qui avait eu l'audace de sortir avec les trois à la fois.

Les équipes devraient donc retrouver la chaussure de Cendrillon - transformée en tong pour rester dans le thème du ski -, le tapis de Jasmine - un tapis de bain pour faire dans l'élégance - et la pomme de blanche neige - à défaut d'avoir un nain dans la malle de matériel. Suite à cela, il leur faudra retrouver le prince lui même et se cacher tous ensemble avec lui, selon le principe de la très célèbre sardine.

Il y avait des veillées lors desquels les animateurs s'amusaient autant voire plus que leur public. Celle-là en faisait définitivement partie.

C'est donc fin prête façon Cendrillon rock pour Sonya et Jasmine en tailleur jupe pour Harriet qu'elles gagnèrent le réfectoire, où les attendait une Blanche-Neige en haut de maillot de bain et chemise de plage, lunette de soleil sur le nez, bouée autour des hanches.

A l'autre bout de la pièce, Minho boudait, comme à son habitude. La jolie brune en charge de l'animation lui avait préféré Gally dans le rôle de prince et une fausse jalousie l'avait envahie, son exagération naturelle se chargeant du reste.

\- T'inquiète, mec, c'est les filles, ça, tentait faiblement Winston en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Newt, dans son éclat de rire, manqua de s'étouffer avec la fumée de sa cigarette électronique et ne dû son salut qu'aux grands coups de Ben dans son dos.

Une fois n'étant pas coutume, ce fut Janson qui gagna le dernier mot.

\- Vois le bon côté des chose, Minho. Tu vas rester boire un verre ici alors que Gally passera deux heures planqué entre des moutons de poussière sous un lit au deuxième étage.

* * *

Les boules de neiges fusaient dans tous les sens et si, bien souvent, elles allaient se perdre contre la façade en bois du restaurant, certaines étaient lancées avec une précision monstrueuse. Thomas sentit un souffle froid près de son oreille gauche et se promit d'exploiter sa chance innée lors du prochain tirage du loto. Il plaça mentalement ses gains dans l'acquisition d'un chalet en montagne,à proximité des pistes afin de fusionner avec elles davantage qu'une petite semaine par an.

La bataille faisait rage en ce vendredi ensoleillé. Sous la supervision professionnelle d'Ava, les jeunes ne craignaient pas grand chose d'autres que de mémorables fous rires. Consciente du départ imminent, elle poussa ses animateurs vers une demi-heure de quartier libre avant la dernière après-midi sur les pistes.

Dans un concert de rugissements victorieux, les deux lésées de l'année, Gally et Minho, se ruèrent vers le plus haut télésiège, enfin débarrassés de leurs débutants, qui, même après une semaine de pratique, ne leur permettaient pas encore de faire des folies.

Teresa leva les yeux au ciel, plus pour la forme que par réel mépris et désigna le pic face à elle.

\- Ca vous dit une pointe ?

Ben et Thomas avaient déjà chaussé et l'attendaient appuyés sur leurs bâtons, tandis que Newt finissait sa cigarette à quelques dizaines de mètres, secouant sa planche du pied au départ du télésiège.

Ils y montèrent tous ensemble, habitués par trop de manières à organiser les Goofys, les Regulars et les skieurs avec leurs bâtons. Leur amitié commençait à se faire longue et elle était particulièrement solide. Pourtant, c'est dans le silence que passa le quart d'heure nécessaire à montée jusqu'au sommet. Chacun d'entre eux laissait régner le silence, caressant du regard les étendues blanches, piquetées de sapins de toutes tailles. Les rayons solaires apportaient de la brillance au tableau, le mettant en valeur sous le bleu du ciel.

Newt ne s'alluma pas de cigarette. Il retira son masque et détailla chaque parcelle de la montagne, hypnotisé par les couleurs nettes, les textures diverses, la pureté de l'air. Ses lèvres se courbèrent lorsqu'ils passèrent la sortie intermédiaire du télésiège, saluant de ses iris foncés les sculptures qu'Arnaud le pisteur taillait quotidiennement dans la neige. Il se sentait profondément heureux et l'aura magnétique de Thomas près de lui ne pouvait qu'embellir encore cette situation déjà parfaite.

\- Je parie qu'on distance les "planchistes" en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire ce mot infâme, Thomas.

Ben semblait sûr de lui et s'il avait atteint son but en utilisant le terme français, tirant au passage des grimaces à Newt et Teresa, il s'avançait peut-être dans ses prévisions. Le brun haussa les épaules, le niveau de Newt dépassait l'imagination de son compère skieur et Teresa, dans ses bons jours et sur terrain connu, savait se montrer redoutable. Mais il savait Ben doué également et prendrait, à vrai dire, beaucoup de plaisir à constater le dénouement de cette course.

Ils s'élancèrent, le vent produit par la vitesse vivifiant leurs visages. Les grands blonds disparurent bientôt au loin, dans une lutte probablement merveilleuse au yeux de qui la verrait du bas des pistes. Thomas accéléra à son tour, désireux de ne pas se laisser trop distancer.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, Thomas eu le plaisir mesquin de voir Teresa débouler sur un Ben affalé sur la droite de la piste, freinant au dernier moment et dans l'angle idéal pour l'asperger de poudreuse des chaussures aux bâtons.

Plus bas encore, Newt fumait une cigarette à sa victoire.

* * *

Les bracelets fluos attachés aux multiples bras s'agitant dans la salle imprimaient dans les pupilles de Thomas des traînées colorées, disparaissant après quelques fractions de secondes. La lumière était basse, mais l'euphorie palpable. Tous dansaient ensemble, calés les uns et les autres dans le même rythme si spécial de cette semaine si singulière.

Thomas souriait, transcendé par le partage entre les uns et les autres, bousculé par cette facilité à accéder au bonheur.

Tous ensemble, enfants, adolescents, adultes et encore plus adultes, ils avaient organisés cette dernière soirée, décidés à en profiter tout leur soûl et à se noyer dans le bonheur avant de nouveaux longs mois d'attente.

Minho, roi de la fête et toujours près à lancer une mauvaise idée en l'air et à rester dessous pendant qu'elle s'éclate au sol et tâche tous les murs, avait eu une inspiration qu'il qualifiait de lumineuse. Ainsi, la soirée s'était-elle transformée en gigantesque karaoké, mené par une Teresa extatique qui piquait régulièrement des bises sur la joue de l'asiatique.

Thomas s'était pris au jeu, mais épuisé par sa performance en duo avec Winston sur du Gilbert Montagné, il était sorti prendre l'air le temps d'une cigarette. Il allumait à peine l'objet de ses désirs que l'autre objet de ses désirs, ses ondulations blondes mises en emphase par la clarté lunaire, était sorti fumer lui aussi, en compagnie de sa soeur.

\- Tu fuis les mauvaises idées de Minho ? S'enquit le blond en actionnant son briquet.

Thomas haussa les épaules avec un sourire tandis que Sonya décernait un coup de coude à son aîné.

\- Elles sont pas si mauvaises que ça, Teresa est ravie !

\- Et le bonheur de Teresa est clairement l'une des priorités de Minho, c'est assez noble.

Thomas avait acquiescé et appuyé Sonya, qui le remercia en silence. Elle termina rapidement sa roulée et fila, laissant la nuit seule à veiller sur ses deux étoiles.

Sans se concerter, ils s'allumèrent une deuxième tige de nicotine chacun et s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre. Le silence régnait en maître, troublé seulement par les battements de coeur entremêlés des garçons. L'air semblait crépiter autour d'eux et c'est Newt le premier, qui, se fichant des décharges et du danger, saisit Thomas par le pull pour le coller à lui.

Le brun entendait son souffle doucereux à ses oreilles, trop proche pour voir la fumée opaque qu'il expirait. Le blond percevait un pouls affolé, ses lèvres fines nichées contre la clavicule de Thomas. Ils savaient tout deux qu'ils étaient irrémédiablement liées. Que leurs coeurs étaient puissamment aimantés.

Partout à travers les montagnes, les chalets, les télésièges si vieux qu'ils menaçaient de se briser, dans la poudreuse, le réfectoire, le car pas si confortable, à chaque instant pendant les soirées, les petits déjeuners, les matinées brumeuses sur la pointe, le balcon à cigarette, tous s'étaient liés. Mais Newt et Thomas, eux, s'étaient liés un peu plus fort. Il s'était découverts, cherchés, appréciés, détestés, ignorés. Ils étaient tombés amoureux fort et encore plus fort. Ils s'étaient violentés le coeur et appris le bonheur.

Ce soir, ils se tenaient enfin ensemble sous la lune, et Thomas referma ses bras, rapprochant plus encore le corps de Newt contre le sien.

* * *

Newt se tenait debout sur le trottoir, vêtu d'un bomber jaune bien trop léger pour le mois de février. Il portait son sac à dos, auquel étaient attachées ses boots toutes abîmées, qu'il refusait pourtant catégoriquement de remplacer. Ses fins doigts étaient nonchalamment posés sur la poignée de sa valise, ses prunelles presque noires rivées vers le sud, la sombre lueur du retour dansant dans leur couleur ébène.

\- T'as oublié ta planche à l'intérieur.

Thomas avait parlé avec une neutralité déconcertante, établissant un constat simple. Le brun parvenait de mieux en mieux à gérer les décharges que la simple présence de Newt à ses côtés envoyait dans son corps aimanté, son cerveau maltraité et son coeur tout dédié. Il s'était entraîné pour survivre aux estocades labiales et verbales trop douces du jeune blond. Mais cette fois, il n'était pas prêt.

\- C'est pas grave, Tommy. On a tout le temps. On a toute la vie. Je passerai te prendre et on emmènera ma planche et tes skis avec nous au bout du monde.

Ce fut comme un impact de balle, franc et net. Thomas mourut sur le coup. Ou peut-être qu'il naquit.

\- Tu veux pas rester ?

Le sac à dos tomba au sol, abîmant un peu plus les chaussures y étant fixées.

\- Passe moi une clope.

* * *

_PS : Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'avais intégré ni Alby ni Frypan, ni Jorge, ni Brenda à cette histoire, mais on pense beaucoup à eux !_


End file.
